


...возможно, мне нравится азарт

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Rassda



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex poetry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Рид читает вслух, пока Морган берет его сзади.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	...возможно, мне нравится азарт

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).
  * A translation of [and possibly i like the thrill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432046) by [lilijuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilijuliet/pseuds/lilijuliet). 



> Кинк — чтение стихов во время секса

_«Ни у кого, даже у дождя, нет таких маленьких рук»._

Риду нравилось читать для Моргана. Обычно он цитировал какой-нибудь роман, выучив урок, что нехудожественная литература любовника отвлекала и отбивала желание.

— Красавчик, это вообще что значит? Дождь, маленькие руки?

Рид дернулся. Морган входил в него медленно и аккуратно, кайфуя от тугого жара. Потом он так же медленно выйдет и пойдет на следующий заход. Как же хорошо.

В первый раз вышло случайно. Морган крутился и вертелся рядом, потому что у него не получалось заснуть, а Рид лежал удобно на животе и читал книгу при свете ночника. Морган решил, что голос читающего Рида его убаюкает. Вместо этого он не смог оторвать взгляд от двигающихся губ. Тогда Морган полез на Рида сверху и, пальцем ткнув в нужное место на странице, когда Рид остановился, попросил не прекращать читать.

Сегодня вечером Рид хотел попробовать что-то новенькое. Ему нравилась поэзия. Мама взрастила это в нем еще в детстве. Этим травянисто-зеленым потертым томиком он особо дорожил.

Рид произнес через плечо:  
— По крайней мере, один стих отсюда тебе точно понравится.

Аккуратно перевернув тонкие страницы, он настроился и начал читать.

_«Мне нравится моё тело, когда оно с твоим  
телом»._

— М-м, да, мне тоже нравится твое тело, — произнес Морган.

_«Это совершенно новое ощущение.  
Лучше мышцы, больше нервных окончаний.  
Мне нравится твоё тело. Мне нравится,  
что оно делает и как»._

Голос Рида дрогнул, когда руки Моргана на его талии сжали сильнее. Тот ускорялся, сосредоточенно в него вбиваясь.

_«Мне нравится чувствовать  
позвоночник в тебе и его кости…»_

Пальцы Моргана легко провели вниз по спине.

_«…и тревожащую  
прочную гладкость, которую я буду  
снова и снова и снова  
целовать»._

Морган повторил строчки, прочитанные Ридом, покрывая его спину поцелуями, не закрывая рот. Рид начал подмахивать, встречая толчки Моргана.

_«…как я целую то или это, принадлежащее тебе.  
Мне нравится, медленно выгибаясь, шокирующе дрожа,  
электризуя твою кожу…»_

— А-а! Блядь, малыш, этот стих отпад. — Морган вышел полностью, резко переворачивая Рида и снова входя. Провел пальцами по паху, наблюдая, как Рид почти приблизился к оргазму. — Мне нравится твоя электризованная кожа. — Морган одной рукой гладил мягкие, нежные завитки, другой обхватил напряженный член Рида.

— Быстрее, Дерек, я почти, — тяжело дыша, сказал Рид.

— Не-а. Пока рано, красавчик. Хочу послушать, чем кончается стих.

В отчаянии Рид закинул одну ногу на плечо Моргану и притянул для глубокого поцелуя.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился он.

Морган поцеловал Рида в нос:

— Целую то и это, принадлежащее тебе. Ты такой секси, ты знаешь это, да? Мне так хорошо в тебе.

— Детка, пожалуйста, ну давай. Двигайся, Дерек. Я очень хочу…

Морган потянулся вбок и аккуратно взял старинную книгу. Закрыв, осторожно переложил на тумбочку. Теперь полностью сосредоточившись на Риде, Морган начал ритмично толкаться в тело любовника. Комнату наполнили звуки ударяющихся яиц о задницу. Рид в экстазе откинул голову.

Он закрыл глаза и процитировал по памяти:

_«...как после следует «что-это-было»_  
поверх расстающейся плоти... и глаза, большие крупицы любви,  
и, возможно, мне нравится азарт,  
и то, что ты подо мной становишься другим». 

— М-м, как мило, малыш. — Морган начал энергично дрочить член Рида. — Кончай для меня. Прямо сейчас.

— А-а, я все. Н-н! О, черт, Дерек!

— Да… нравится азарт и то, что ты подо мной… просто… блядь! Я тоже почти, секси-бой, — выкрикнул Морган в оргазме.

Мокрый от пота, он уронил лоб на лоб Рида и попытался отдышаться.

— Это было круто.

— Красавчик, с тобой всегда круто.

Рид улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, что был аккуратен с книгой, — смущаясь, поблагодарил он.

Морган погладил его по щеке:

— Конечно, милый. Но должен признать, мне самому не хотелось, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.


End file.
